


im closing my eyes

by WoffWoff



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Fingerfucking, Jealous Leon, M/M, Oral Sex, Trans Male Character, he wont say it tho, just a little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 01:20:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13582983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoffWoff/pseuds/WoffWoff
Summary: Leon's high and kicks Angela out of Elliot's apartment. He wants them to be alone.





	im closing my eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [you are greater, you are smiling, you are emptying the world so we can be alone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13329297) by [getmean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/getmean/pseuds/getmean). 



> we all heard this beat right? this where the title comes from  
> https://soundcloud.com/potsupotsu/im-closing-my-eyes
> 
> elliot's trans so yknow be cool or bounce  
> there's some to references other headcanons (namely, that there was no jail time lmao) but it's not gonna fuck this up too much for you, i promise!!  
> also i didn't know how to tag it but elliot has a kink here about being embarrassed, i don't know if that's the right word tho but you'll see

When his door was shut and bolted, Elliot turned around. “So you finally show your face, and only when Irving sends you.” He watched Leon rise from his couch, the springs sighing in relief. He couldn't have made it any plainer if he didn't sound hurt to Leon.

Leon crossed the room faster than Elliot could prepare himself. All he could do was stare up at Leon, who snorted. “ _You?_ ” Leon took a short hit, returned the gaze. “Don't act like you don't know my name, Elliot.” He sounded offended, in his own way.

Elliot couldn’t see anything reflected in Leon’s dark eyes. It made him suddenly nervous, not being able to read Leon like that. He turned his face to eye his desk. He would need to bring his laptop. Leon edged the blunt into his peripheral, got his attention in a silent offer. He stubbed it out quietly after Elliot shook his head.

“Anyway, I _asked_ Irv to come to me if you needed anything. I told you, I always got you.” A flame simmered under Elliot’s skin at those old words, Leon in that spotless white tee just inches from him. It took him back to Brooklyn, and Elliot felt eager to recreate what happened then, itched to get to his hands under that shirt. “Now, unless you got any _other_ ideas,” Leon’s eyes glinted, “It’s a long walk to this meeting you asked for. You need help gathering your stuff, or…?”

Whatever nostalgic feeling had been building in Elliot, it was torn apart at the mere mention of reality. Right, he was supposed to speak to Whiterose. Leon worked for her. That was the only reason they were even in a room together. In his mind, Elliot contrasted the imagery of one Leon, soft-eyed and giggly, rehashing sitcom plots with him and Carla, and _this_ one, unblinking and cold, dismissing Angela out the door. Had his care really been just a disguise? Sidestepping Leon, he made for his desktop. “I got it, thanks.” He still felt Leon’s eyes on him as he unhooked his machine from its station.

“You seem upset,” Leon laughed. He pinpointed the issue with an accuracy that Elliot had forgotten he possessed, added, “I was never gonna do a thing. Whiterose was real strict about not laying a single blade on her. For whatever reason.” He smiled at Elliot’s grimace. “She’ll be okay. Now, her _mental_ ?” His snort was aggravating, disrespectful. He went rambling, his voice incessant. “That’s somethin else, I dunno if there’s _any_ salvaging that, I mean she’s-”

“Not that _you_ care.” Elliot snapped, and impatiently tore the teeth of his backpack apart. As he stuffed his laptop into his bag, the sudden silence that began to distress him. He could almost hear Leon arming himself with taunts. They came easy to Leon, one of the first weapons he used to gauge an opponent. Was Elliot his enemy now? In any case, whether Leon came at him as a threat or not, Elliot wasn’t in the mood for it.

“And who she to you?”

He definitely wasn’t in the mood for _that_. “Leon-”

“Oh!” There was fake shock laced into Leon’s sluggish laugh. He was met with no fight as he took Elliot’s pack from his hands and laid it across the desk. Elliot wanted to complain that it was squashing his keyboard, but the thought swiftly dwindled to nothing as Leon leaned in close. “So you _do_ remember me.” Something in his smirk got to the heart of Elliot’s temper.

“I’m not sure if I do,” he murmured softly, finally yielding. He wasn’t sure if he _was_ excited to see Leon again, a familiar face in the middle of all this _mess_ . He was still upset about the absolutely haughty attitude Leon had shown Angela earlier. _You didn’t have the right,_ Elliot thought. _She’s a part of this too_. It was bigger than just what Elliot and Leon were involved in; they weren’t in some bubble anymore like back in Brooklyn.

But he said none of it, though; a long time ago Angela had told him not to stick up for her anymore. Whatever Leon had against Angela, it would be worked out, eventually. They were on the same side, right? Technically, it was _Elliot_ on the wrong team here. That wasn't something he wanted to think about, not with the Dark Army’s choice hunter right beside him.

He reached for his bag but Leon moved in, cupped his face gently. Elliot didn’t tense, he never did at Leon’s touch- but he did shut his eyes, his last line of defense. He felt large smooth fingers scrape tenderly along his stubbled jaw. “Nah,” Leon’s voice was barely a whisper against his lips. “You _know_ you know me.”

When Leon tilted his head up, Elliot finally opened his eyes again. He could see something recognizable in Leon’s eyes now- that deep _want_ that made him feel essential and seen, and that fire under his skin picked up, burned _everywhere_. When Leon took his hands away, Elliot was hyper aware of their absence. There was an ache in his chest, and a deep thrumming between his thighs that forced him to glance at his bag and ask, “How much time do we have?”

“Enough to jog your memory.” He could _hear_ the smile in Leon’s voice. “Come here.” The way Leon embraced Elliot as he drew him close was enough to make Elliot sigh into the soft clean cotton of his shirt. Leon’s hands were sure as they found Elliot’s bare tummy, rubbed gently at the scar there. Leon only pulled back to regard him when Elliot shuddered reflexively. “This okay?”

It sounded so much like the old Leon, Elliot wasn’t sure how to respond. He took Leon’s hand gently by the wrist, thumbed at the character tattoo. Being so close again felt natural. The anxiety earlier and the attempts to pretend _this_ wouldn’t happen felt so silly, like unnecessary stalling, and the anticipation of _more_ gathered between the both of them. They braced against his desk and with Elliot’s guidance, Leon’s hand was drawn down under his waistband, into the heat between his legs. “What you want, baby?”

“Don’t call me that.” It was a half-hearted scold, there wasn’t much behind it beside the passing thought that Leon had to _earn_ _back_ the right to call him that. He’d left, left Elliot months ago wondering what had been real and what had been sweet talk. But he pressed kisses to Elliot’s chest as Elliot yanked his own shirt over his head, and the idea was blot out under Leon’s lips.

There was no seizing control from Leon anyway, not once he had it. He grinned against Elliot’s throat, used his middle fingers to skim along Elliot’s wet opening. “Ain’t have a problem with it back home.”

The memory of lying under Leon, filled by him, _baby_ whispered into his shivering shoulders...Elliot felt another wave of desire unfurl where it was hard to notice. Leon’s fingers moved between his lips with more ease. The smug chuckle in his ear made Elliot’s heart clench, and his thighs. He missed even just _hearing_ Leon. A squeeze of the wrist got Leon to quit teasing. “That was before you-” He cut himself off with a fervent hum as Leon slowly rubbed his slick fingers over Elliot’s clit.

“What’s more important is who callin’ you baby _now_?”

Desire overrode any shame or embarrassment. Elliot moved his hips, grinded against Leon’s fingers. It felt good, the smooth fingerpads pressed steady against his clit. “No one,” he huffed breathlessly.

Leon’s responding hum was skeptical, and he nipped the skin of Elliot's shoulder as he drew his fingers from his jeans. When Leon kissed his way into the curve of Elliot’s neck, he felt the bass of Leon’s voice under his skin, reaching down to his bones. “Is it her?”

 _Her? Angela?_ Elliot didn’t want to think the complicated mess that was him and Angela. _He’s on that again?_ Elliot tugged at the soft coils of hair encouragingly, but aside from a few extra kisses, Leon didn’t say anymore. He just waited.

 _Please_ , Elliot thought but definitely didn’t give Leon the satisfaction of hearing, _Please put your fingers back._ He stepped out of his jeans, but even with him in his underwear, Leon didn't move. What was he waiting for? Was he actually expecting an answer? Elliot missed that full, acute pleasure too much to wait any longer. “It's not like that.”

Finally, Leon knelt down. “Then tell me what it _is_ like.” _Oh_. Fingers hooked into the band of Elliot’s shorts, he raised his brows. “I’m listening.”

Maybe, just maybe, Elliot knew what this was about. “She’s a _friend_.”

“Mhm.” Leon growled doubtfully as he slipped Elliot’s underwear down and watched him step out of them. His eyes were still soft, almost adoring on Elliot as he held onto Leon’s shoulder for balance. But he was still unusually _quiet_.

Elliot was right. Leon was actually _jealous_ . “Just since we were kids-” He couldn’t finish the tease with the sudden wet, smooth rubbing at his clit again. All over, the sensation spiked and his fingertips hurt as he braced himself against his desk, watched Leon stroke his tongue along the length of him. “ _Fuck_.”

It felt better than any of the times he’d made himself pull from his memories on sleepless nights. The very first time Leon had gotten this close to him, months back in his old neighborhood, there were a lot more questions, a lot more caution on both their part. Amidst the shit journaling, house parties, and that one adderall overdose, somehow they’d gotten enough time outside of Elliot’s pathetic routine to hole up in his room and sweat into his sheets and smoke themselves fried. Over time, Leon had learned him, loved him, planted himself under every nerve in Elliot’s being so he was all Elliot could think about, all he could hear, all he wanted to feel.

And now, Leon was back, mouthing on him like he never left, like it was another late afternoon in his creaky bed after a meal at the diner. Lifting Elliot’s leg over his shoulder and sucking like Elliot was all he needed. Squeezing into his thighs until Elliot saw the veins in hard relief on the back of Leon’s hands.

Palms damp against the wood, Elliot felt the climb, felt the way he needed _more_ from Leon to break through the haze he was losing himself in. “Fuck,” Elliot was so close, so so close after so long without him, but Leon seemed content to keep him writhing at the edge. “Leon, please-”

Suddenly he was pulled back from it, and it was all gone. Elliot gasped, feeling blocked and impatient, and watched as Leon mouthed his wet lips along the spasms in his legs. When he had enough, Elliot huffed, scratched and tugged into his locs. “ _Please_.” But Leon only scoffed affectionately, and closed his eyes.

No use trying to rush him now. Elliot took the break to catch his breath, his pulse a swift thudding in his chest. He gripped Leon's shoulder as he brought his leg back down. He felt fatigued down to his bones, but his mind was still charged with the need to get off. When Leon stood up and kissed him, Elliot squeezed his waist, whimpered into his mouth.

The frustration grew as Leon cupped the back of his knees, drew Elliot up into him, and sat him on the desk in one smooth motion. “You wanted to whine like this for her?”

“ _Don’t_.” Elliot moaned, really moaned that time. It was embarrassing, remembering that not long ago, yeah, he'd hoped Angela would want him this way, and that Leon was able to see that like it was tacked to his forehead made his face burn. But that was exactly the game Leon wanted to play tonight, to show Elliot that even after so much time he still knew him so well. Elliot locked his ankles around Leon’s waist and grinded, greedy for as much friction as he could manage. It doubled as his motion as consent.

Leon ran his fingers through the curls on Elliot’s head, stroked his reddened ears with his thumbs. “You was gonna let her see how desperate you get, baby?” He planted his hands on the desk and let Elliot do the work. “Wanted her to see you like this? What would she say, watching you get wet on your desk, babe?”

“God,” Elliot arched into him, skin hot where they made contact, “Shut _up_.” There was a grating buzzing that made them both halt where they pressed against one another. Like that, chest to chest, Elliot felt their hearts beating against one another. He rested his head against Leon’s shoulder as he pulled his cell from his pocket.

“We only got two more strikes before we gotta jet.” Leon said after the phone clattered onto the desk. He didn't have to elaborate.

It was eager, the way Elliot tilted his head so Leon could get his lips and teeth on his neck. He groaned, bunched Leon’s shirt in his fists. “Then fuck me.”

Leon picked him up, and Elliot's thighs shivered with the contact. He carried Elliot the few steps to his mattress and gently lowered the both them down onto it.

Something about feeling Leon fully dressed against his own bare body made Elliot crave more of him. The fabric of Leon's pants teased his clit, brushed his inner thighs. His white tee had come untucked and the front draped down, cool against the heated skin of his belly. He wanted Leon inside him though, and Elliot quickly found Leon's hand and nudged it lower.

Leon gave him three fingers, and it was a slow, tight fit after so long without them. He was just wet enough to take them. The whine Elliot gave was embarrassing, yearning and panting.

“I know, baby…” Leon mumbled just at the corner of his mouth. He pulled away when Elliot moved to kiss him, a tease. He flexed his fingers and moaned with Elliot, like he could feel the deep stretch too. “You missed me?”

Elliot was able to pant out a desperate _yes_ before he clenched his jaw tight against the strokes, threw his head back against Leon’s other hand.

Leon nuzzled against his collarbone. “This what you wanted her to do to you?”

 _Yeah._ Shame bloomed through Elliot, heat and blush coming to surface on his light skin. _But it wouldn't have been the same._

Leon pressed his finger pads _hard_ up into Elliot, making him cry out. “You were gonna think of me while you fucked with her?”

 _Yes,_ he admitted to himself, listening to the lewd wet spurts he gave with every thrust of Leon's hand.

“She know how to touch you like me?” Leon slowed down, dug in. The hand he’d pinned to Elliot's neck drew under to press into the arch of his back.

“Fuck, right there.” Breathless, Elliot barely registered the bit of drool as he begged, “Don't stop.” He didn't think he could take being denied again. “Leon, don't stop-”

“Answer me then, baby.” It was almost upsetting how composed Leon sounded. He worked his fingers agonizingly slow, and Elliot knew he had to speak or risk losing his buildup.

“ _No_ ,” Elliot groaned as he was rewarded, that spot deep in him rubbed at relentlessly. “She doesn't.” His own eyes were shut but the knowledge Leon was _watching_ him and listening to him say those things made Elliot burn. “ _Please_ , no, she never touched me.”

Leon seemed satisfied with that, the way he pressed close, turned his face against Elliot's. “I missed you.” It would have been sweet to Elliot if he wasn't frantically trying to get Leon to make him cum around his fingers.

Out of reach, the phone buzzed, a noisy warning vibrating against the desk.

“That's two,” Elliot murmured. They were running out of time. Imploring, he tugged Leon's hair again, scratched blunt nails down his arms. “Please,” he angled his hips down, “I need it, please.” He swallowed most of a whine as Leon pulled away, but it was drawn back out when Leon put his mouth back on him, paired his tongue with the fingers curling inside him.

Elliot couldn't help grinding into Leon's face at that, and Leon encouraged him. He dropped down on his elbow cooperatively and moaned around Elliot's clit. The responding senseless rush of feeling all within him overwhelmed Elliot, and he gave Leon a warning. His hands left Leon's hair to tug at the edge of the mattress over his head. It really felt so good to have Leon in him again, to be wet and willing under him again. Leon settled into a new hard and unyielding rhythm that made Elliot arch up, whine into the pit of his own arm.

“ _Leon_ ,” Articulating became harder, but Elliot tried, forcing words between stifled moans. Every part of him curved to envelop Leon when he came, convulsing hard. His voice cracked as the fingers inside him persisted. Handling his frustration alone, Elliot had forgot about this part, how Leon took him past a point he just wouldn't reach on his own. This is what he'd wanted, what he'd been longing for.

When Leon wriggled back over him to drop his head onto his chest, Elliot clutched at him. Leon’s gruff breaths felt cold against the clamminess of his skin.  When Elliot found the fortitude to part his legs again, he praised Leon through near sobs as he was struck with another wave of pleasure. He savored it, grinding down against Leon when he could remember to.

He wondered, briefly, about the last text that was supposed to come through. Had they missed it? Elliot couldn't worry about it. He didn't see an end to this, didn't want it to end. He wanted to stay there, under Leon, breathing him in and taking him in.

The strokes began to slow when Leon finally raised his head. His own arm shook as he took his weight off his elbow. Elliot held onto him and watched as Leon gently pulled his fingers from him. “Good boy,” Leon commended him, drawing thick warm lines of cum out from inside him. Belatedly embarrassed about _everything_ , Elliot caught the white flash of Leon's teeth before he buried his face into Elliot's burning neck again, laughing into his skin. “I missed you.”

Elliot watched Leon grossly wipe his glistening fingers on his pants. “I missed you, too.” He really did. Not that he needed to say it, but it just felt good telling Leon so. Using his weight, Leon pushed them down onto the mattress and pulled Elliot's bare body to him. Feeling sated and secure, Elliot came down in his own time with Leon's head against his chest. He played in Leon’s hair, noted how long it had gotten since their time apart. It was even shaved, around the sides, kind of like his own. He gently scratched and rubbed at Leon’s scalp, every content sigh from him warming Elliot’s heart.

He had to fight the temptation to fall asleep, Leon’s large warm body draped over his bare self and the lack of chatter leaving his mind to make up half-dreams. For a moment again, Elliot worried about them needing to leave out, but he figured Leon wouldn’t let them laze around this long if he thought it’d be a problem, knowing who his boss was. Elliot could trust that about him, he thought. He closed his eyes then.

**Author's Note:**

> I HOPE Y'ALL ENJOYED >:3  
> leon wasn't really jealous like that, it was mostly for showww. he's not worried about Ange, he just wanted her gone so he could spend time with his baby
> 
> shouts out to my alice for helping me transform this hunk of text into something readable  
> we both made fics about that missing scene when elliot closes his door and leon walks him to see grant! read theirs too if you haven't!
> 
> my twitter is https://twitter.com/mongreldirt! it's 18+ so it's locked but please, add away! lemme know what you thought! let's talk! thank you for reading! <3


End file.
